


Moment in Time

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rare Pair, Soulmate AU, Timer Soulmates, another soulmate au from me? what a shocker, character analysis possibly???, i just love these two together??? a lot, idek, just a soft and gay time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Misaki's timer was counting down... the time was growing shorter and shorter each day. Until it hits zero.





	Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another soulmate au from me??? Shocker...

Misaki was incredibly nervous. 

 

She tried to play it off as usual; her typical no-nonsense, dry tone and expression firmly in place. Hoping it was enough, she kept stealing glances at her wrist. The timer’s stark black color shimmered briefly as it ticked by, the numbers shifting according to every second. It had been counting down from the moment she was born for sixteen years and finally… it was within the final hour. 

 

Misaki was fated to meet her soulmate by the time that counter hit zero. Yet… despite this, she’d never felt less at peace in her life. 

 

The majority of people in Misaki’s life didn’t even know her timer was so short. Most people’s forearms didn’t count to zero until they were at least in their twenties. Since Misaki wore long sleeves and hoodies all the time, no one ever really noticed the timer on her wrist. Honestly, people usually didn’t notice  _ Misaki _ sometimes, so it just made sense that not a lot of people knew.

 

She felt… some guilt, she supposed, putting off telling the members of Hello, Happy World! about it. Misaki didn’t want to be a concern or bother to the people who had come to feel like a second family to her. She knew the others had timers that lasted a little longer than her own. They’d asked, of course. But Misaki told them she’d rather keep the information to herself. It just seemed like another moment of Misaki being shy to them, not like she was hiding anything major. 

 

Misaki looked down at her wrist, again, sleeve slightly rolled up. Would it be wise to leave the room to get fresh air? She supposed her fated would be wherever she was at the intended time… 

 

_ Thirty minutes left… _

 

Maybe some fresh air  _ was _ a good idea.

 

With a heavy sigh, Misaki got up from her seat and headed towards the door of the room. Kokoro shot her a concerned look as Misaki waved her off, a lopsided, quaky feeling smile put in place. She looked like she wanted to follow, but slowly lowered herself back into her seat as Misaki left the classroom. A rare moment of self control. 

 

The courtyard was bustling with people who were out and about eating lunch and spending time with friends. Kanon and Hagumi were walking down the hallway in her direction, offering warm smiles as they approached. They were most likely headed towards her class to have lunch with Kokoro and herself. 

 

Misaki waved and said, “Go on without me. I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

“Are you okay, Misaki?” Kanon looked concerned, which wasn’t very unusual. But Misaki felt odd about it in the moment. “You look… ill, I guess?”

 

“Did you get sick, Mii-kun?” Hagumi had a small scowl on her face. “You’ve gotta take care of yourself, you know!”

 

She laughed, raspy and quiet. “No, Hagumi. I’m not sick. I’ve been cooped up all day, you know?”

 

This seemed to appease at least Hagumi, as she nodded along sagely. “I completely understand, Mii-kun. Being inside all day is very boring. We’ll see you at lunch!”

 

For once, Misaki was grateful that Hagumi just dragged Kanon along with her. The oldest of the three looked like she didn’t quite believe Misaki but couldn’t exactly protest as Hagumi ushered her ahead. 

 

Situating herself under a tree, Misaki took another long, hard look at her wrist. The time was getting smaller and smaller. Prior nervousness shifted into both excitement and anxiety as she felt her heart rate pick up. She ran her fingers through her hair, gratefully taking note that there were still no tangles and that it wasn’t greasy. Misaki had at least tried to make herself look a little presentable for the occasion… Emphasis on the word “tried”. 

 

She saw another familiar face as Toyama Kasumi walked by her tree, offering a cheery smile and wave of her hand. Misaki felt a surge of panic. It wasn’t Kasumi, was it? She quickly glanced at her timer to see she had another several minutes before her soulmate was supposed to meet her…

 

“Hi, Misaki!”

 

“Hey…” Kasumi wasn’t a stranger, per say. She, Kokoro, and Hagumi got along swimmingly. If she wasn’t with her own bandmates, she was around Misaki’s. Whenever that was the case, Misaki tended to divert her attention solely on Kanon as to not get involved. 

 

“Whatcha doin’?”

 

Misaki looked down. She had a minute.

 

“Waiting.”

Kasumi followed Misaki’s gaze and settled in on the other girl’s timer. “Oh!” She seemed to think about something deeply for a moment. “That’s like Arisa’s!”

 

“Huh?”  _ Who? _

 

“Yeah! Arisa’s part of Poppin’ Party. Didn’t you know? She even named the band! She recently started coming back to school. She’s in a different class though.”

 

“Uh huh…” So what did that mean?

 

Kasumi nodded along, looking like an enthusiastic bobblehead. “Yeah! Her timer is real low too. Oh! That’s her! Arisa~!”

 

Misaki turned her head and her breath seemed to catch in her throat. A girl with long, dirty blonde hair tied into twintails was walking towards them, a somewhat aggravated expression on her face. 

 

“Kasumi! Stop running off on your…” the girl’s words came to a slow stop as a faint beeping sound began to emanate from herself and Misaki. 

 

Each of them glanced at their wrists.

 

_ 00:00:00 _

 

They looked back to each other. 

 

“Um… Hi?” Misaki tried, a tiny smile on her face. 

 

The other girl didn’t say anything, but her face was incredibly red. Misaki could tell “Arisa’s” fight or flight instincts were kicking in and, without thinking, she reached out and grabbed her hand. 

 

“Wha-!?”

 

“Please don’t go.”

 

Arisa’s ears almost glowed, they were so pink. “I’m… I wasn’t…”

 

“Sorry, it looked like you wanted to run away… Sorry…”  _ Ahhh!  _ This was going terribly! What was she thinking, just going and grabbing at a stranger like that!? She slowly released her grasp on the girl as Kasumi piped up.

 

“Oh! Arisa’s your soulmate, Misaki? That’s so cute!” She gasped, as she seemed to realize something. “I need to go tell Hagumi and Kokoro! They’ll be so excited!”

 

“Wait! Kasumi!?” Arisa and Misaki were left standing there as Kasumi dashed off, heading in the direction of Misaki’s classroom. It was almost scary that the girl always knew where other people seemed to be. 

 

“That girl…” Arisa huffed, but turned her attention back to Misaki, shyly. 

 

Misaki had seen her before, but hadn’t ever officially met her. Especially when she was in the Michelle costume, she was sure Arisa wanted nothing to do with any of that. She’d never been able to attach a name to the face before. Now that she thought about it, in the odd moments where Misaki listened, Kasumi was always babbling on about a girl named Arisa but never introduced her. 

 

“So… Soulmates, huh?”  _ Curse you, Misaki! Why are you so awkward!? _

 

“Uh… Yeah…”

 

“Sorry… I’m not the best at stuff like this,” Misaki rubbed at her wrist, nervous. “I mean, that’s not to say I’m not this awkward anyway, but-”

 

“Nah, I get it.” Arisa seemed to be fighting with herself before taking Misaki’s own wrist into her hands. “Can I?”

 

“Uh…” Misaki had no clue what she was doing, but - “Sure.”

 

She turned Misaki’s wrist in her hands, looking down to the empty timer. The color had faded to a sort of dull lavender. Arisa brought her own wrist next to Misaki’s, her timer having turned a grayish blue color.

 

“Huh… So soulmates turn each other’s colors, then.”

 

The blushing in her cheeks had calmed down somewhat, and now that she was closer - closer than Misaki had ever been - she could see that she had soft brown eyes and a gentle expression. 

 

_ She has such long eyelashes… _

 

Misaki suddenly had the horrific thought of Arisa just wanting to be platonic soulmates. It wasn’t uncommon, actually, that soulmates found each other and wanted to be friends instead of lovers. Especially if they were the same gender. Not that she would entirely mind, but… she’d been excited to finally get to have a partner… She’d been prepared for her soulmate to be a girl, too, ever since she enrolled in an all girls school. 

 

“So, we should probably talk then?” Misaki tried to squash her oncoming nerves as she took Arisa’s hand in hers in a moment of boldness. Arisa squeaked in embarrassment and Misaki found herself flustered with how cute this girl was. 

 

“Uh… yeah. We should.” 

 

The school bell went off, causing both of them to groan somewhat. 

 

“Well so much for a romantic moment,” Misaki grumbled. “Here, give me your number,” she reached her phone out to her, “I’ll text you so we can… talk?”

 

“Yeah… sounds good to me.”

 

Misaki ended up walking Arisa back to her classroom - said girl was immensely shy about it but Misaki insisted. By the time she got to her own classroom, only Kokoro remained of the typical lunch group. She wore a concerning, sly smile on her face as Misaki settled into her seat. 

 

Looks like Hello, Happy! knew now.

 

She sent Arisa a quick text, just to let her know which number was hers. She didn’t expect to get an immediate reply. 

 

 **Arisa:** _Kasumi is being more insufferable than usual. What did Kokoro do this time?_

 

Huh? “This time?” Did Arisa have to deal with Kokoro’s shenanigans often too?

 

**Misaki:** _ Uh… Idk she didn’t say anything to me yet? _

 

**Arisa:** _ Fair enough. Just prepare yourself, I guess. _

 

Misaki glanced over at her friend and band leader once more, seeing her typing feverishly on her own device. That was… unusual? Kokoro usually spent much of her time before class started bugging Misaki, after all. 

 

_ What is that girl up to? _

 

Kokoro didn’t ever tell her. The days that followed were… interesting. Kokoro would only grin, cheeky, as she would ask “Oh? How’s Arisa doing?”

 

Even Kanon and Hagumi had started to say things like, “I saw Arisa down the hall, want me to go grab her?” or, “Kasumi’s asking if she should drag Arisa over. Why don’t you go see her instead, Mii-kun?”

 

Misaki and Arisa had been texting… sure. But they hadn’t quite talked about their “predicament” yet, if it could even be called that. She would text Arisa to escape the craziness of her own band and Arisa would send pics of her Bonsai trees, showing Misaki what she’d been up to. 

 

The two of them began to build a relationship of sorts. They tended to avoid the topic of being soulmates, however. It’s not that Misaki didn’t mind it, but she somewhat understood. What they had wasn’t quite friendship, but it wasn’t quite romance either . 

 

Arisa didn’t question Misaki’s good morning texts and Misaki didn’t bat an eye at Arisa’s sweet good night texts. The way they would tell each other that they missed them and wanted to see them. It was dangerous to think too much about the way their hands brushed while reading books next to each other in Arisa’s room. Or the way Arisa would sometimes catch Misaki staring at her. 

 

Both of them were too afraid to admit anything. Afraid to ruin what they’d managed to build for themselves, just the two of them. It was obvious Arisa had some sort of trust issues. She hadn’t quite opened up to Misaki about them, and she wouldn’t ever push. Misaki had issues of her own, and she knew Arisa would wait until she opened up as well. But neither of them wanted to risk this. 

 

“Hey, Misaki?” Arisa called to her one day, in that sweet, quiet tone that she oh so rarely used. Well, unless she was around Misaki. The one that was all for her and her alone. She liked that. 

 

“Yeah?” She tried to ignore the vanilla and lavender scent of Arisa’s shampoo as she placed her head against Misaki’s shoulder. Blonde tresses cascaded down the sleeve of Misaki’s sweater. “What’s up?”

 

“I was thinking,” Arisa’s eyelashes seemed to flutter as she blinked, “What are we?”

 

_ Oh.  _

 

“Oh.”

 

Misaki hadn’t quite been prepared for that one. 

 

Arisa stayed quiet, waiting for her response. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and her eyes flickered around the room, avoiding making eye contact. Which made Misaki somewhat sad. She thought Arisa just had the prettiest eyes… 

 

“Well,” Misaki’s throat suddenly felt very dry, “what do you want us to be?”

 

Arisa’s hand, small but with slender, delicate fingers, grasped at her sweater. It was certainly strange, being the one allowed to have access to this side of Arisa. But Misaki had come to love and adore that part of her soulmate. 

 

“I… I want to be more than this.”

 

“More?”

 

“I know we never talked about it… we’re both cowards.”

 

“You’re not wrong.”

 

Arisa chuckled somewhat. “I… I love you, Misaki.” She felt like her heart would burst as she looked down to see Arisa staring at her. “I want to be able to kiss you, you know.”

 

Misaki felt her cheeks flare as her throat constricted. 

 

“How can you just come out and say that?”

 

Arisa buried her face into Misaki’s shoulder, hiding her equally flustered expression. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about it, I guess.”

 

“You think about it a lot?”

 

“Loving you?” Arisa chanced a look into Misaki’s eyes, surprised at the adoration and… amusement. “Or…?”

 

“Well… sure,” Misaki chuckled. “But I meant it as in, you think about kissing me a lot?”

 

“Geh!” Arisa went right back into hiding herself against Misaki’s sweater. Her muffled sounding voice called out, “Forget it! I didn’t say nothin’! Shut up!”

 

Misaki managed to pull away enough to slip her hands around Arisa’s cheeks. She stared her right in her eyes, gentle and warm. She felt nerves pool in her stomach before they swirled like milk and honey as she said, “May I kiss you?”

 

“Do… you really have to ask?”

 

Misaki chuckled as she brought Arisa’s smiling lips towards her own. They were just as soft as she’d imagined, and based on the little sigh that escaped Arisa, it seemed she felt the same. 

 

They pulled away and smiles became laughter. They laughed and laughed, until their sides hurt and they had tears in their eyes. Misaki thought, as she stared at Arisa, that she would never forget this moment. 


End file.
